


Rejection

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Business reflects on why he was rejected, he’s not good at it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: It hurt.
Kudos: 8





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent and Business seemed like a good candidate for it.

Rejection. 

It hurt. 

A maniacal tyrant he may be, but Business is human too. So what if he almost ended the world? So what if he killed people along the way? Bad Cop had just as much blood on his hands as he did. 

Only that wasn’t true. 

Bad Cop had a policy never to kill. He avoided harming anyone, Master Builder or not, if he could avoid it. But he’d made an exception in Business’s case- decking the ex-president the moment he confessed his feelings. 

Business shivered remembering the feel of his nose breaking under the cop’s knuckles. 

The whiskey bottle beside him lay empty as did a fresher bottle of gin. He doesn’t care what he grabs now as long as it’s strong and burns on the way down. He wants to forget about the man he’d decided to give his heart to. Maybe he was just stupid about it. 

“You’re dead t’me.” Bad Cop had told him. 

He’d gone off with Brickowski and his merry band of Master Builders instead of continuing to follow Business. And boy did that coupled with his at the time broken nose hurt. Business had wanted to rage. He’d wanted to go after the cop, but he’d been stopped with a crowd of glaring faces. The citizens may have forgiven him in an instant, but the Master Builders made it clear that their forgiveness wasn’t his. 

Now he sat nursing bottles from his liquor cabinet in the hopes of forgetting about Bad Cop. His chest hurt at the mere thought of the man. 

Was it something that could have been avoided? His temper? The constant threats? He knew Bad Cop had started wearing his helmet full time because of a few too many hits and things thrown at him. Business didn’t think it was all that bad though. Maybe he’d been harsh, sure, but didn’t that kind of thing build character?

Maybe he shouldn’t have brought Bad Cop’s parents into it. Business had hated his own parents so he couldn’t imagine how it felt to actually care if they got hurt. Bad Cop had seemed so conflicted. He loved his parents. But he got them back in the end so he shouldn’t have stayed mad about them being Kragled. 

Business paused in thought to chug rum until he had to stop and cough on the burn in his throat. 

Maybe it had been him killing Good Cop. Bad Cop’s good side slash brotherly figure. Were they one person or two? Business didn’t know and honestly didn’t care. Good Cop had gotten in the way and he’d fixed the problem. He hadn’t cared about him. Not like Bad Cop had. He’d tried to defend his good side or at least had tried to keep him from being erased from existence. Maybe that was the root of it all?

Business shook his head. He didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that his liquor cabinet was still full and the night was young.


End file.
